Hidden Love
by starsandcocoa
Summary: Although the "no love" rule is gone, there's this one sided love that's affecting certain people to become unfocused in their work and if this keeps up, they might get kick out because of being irresponsible of their work. Syo x Kanata x Ichiru x Shiori x Wataru x Yukine. A collab work of starsandsnowflakes and Cocoa-sensei.


**Summary:** Although the "no love" rule is gone, there's this one sided love that's affecting certain people to become unfocused in their work and if this keeps up, they might get kick out because of being irresponsible of their work.

**Pairing:** Syo x Kanata x Ichiru x Shiori x Wataru x Yukine

**Warnings:** OCC, OC's and love chain.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of this although we wished we did! We only own our OC's and the plot! starsandsnowflakes owns Nanami Kanata, Nishizono Shiori, Konohana Yukine, Minato Souji (who will appear next chapter) and Tomoyo while Cocoa-sensei owns Akiyama Wataru, Maeda Ichiru, Mifune Sora and Kujou Hinata!.

* * *

**Hidden Love**

* * *

**Chapter One: Promise**

* * *

**Flashback - 3rd Person View**

Walking towards the park together, Nanami Kanata was with her two neighbors who's also her best friends, Mifune Sora and Minato Tomoyo. The three of them were having a fun time, talking to each other while Sora and Tomoyo were coming up with funny jokes that makes Kanata laugh really hard. That was when it all started, when Sora told both of them about his dream.

"You know," Sora said, trying his best not to laugh with Kanata. "I have this dream."

"Eh? What dream?" Tomoyo tilted her head as she asked her friend. "Sora please, not something perverted about us okay?"

Sora twitched blushing really hard. "Of course not! Tomochii, it's… something more important!" he shouted. Kanata and Tomoyo blinked at him in confusion.

"Oh? So what is this dream about?" The violet headed girl smirked a little at Sora then said, "I bet it's gonna be like, "I wish to marry Kanata when I'm older!" or something like that, huh?" She predicted while trying to talk like Sora.

Sora raised a brow at Tomoyo and laughed. "Of course not! Who would want to marry…" Kanata then glared at him. "It's just something that will make good use of my handsome looks!" he shouted. The girls laughed at him.

"Srk… Sora-kun, why would you do something like that?!" Kanata asked as she was laughing. "What are you gonna do? Be a model or an idol?" She playfully joked with him.

Sora pouted as he hmmp-ed ignoring the stares his friends were giving him. "Yeah! Model that is! I don't want to be defeated by you guys, I can't sing!" he shouted. He then gave the two a side glance. "What about you guys? Idols?" he asked. Tomoyo and Kanata looked at each other before giving an answer.

"Of course!" Tomoyo told him as she smiled. "It's good practice for Kanata as well!" She also said while smirking. "You know how she is when she's around other people that's not us."

Sora awkwardly laughed. "I pray for the safeness of Kanachii and Tomochii's future teachers…" he said positioning as if he was praying. "Say, how about we do this." he said making the girls look at him as if he was planning something stupid again. "Let's make a bet! The first one who achieve his or her dream wins!" he shouted really loudly that the people who were passing by the park were giggling at his actions.

"Bring it on!" Tomoyo happily agreed as she made her hand into a fist.

"I guess I'm in too." Kanata shyly agreed with a nod then smiled a tiny bit.

"Kufufufu… Kanachii! Tell Harurun to participate! I want to show her how cool I'm gonna be when I grow up!" shouted Sora with his eyes sparkling in adoration at the name 'Haruka Nanami', Kanata's older sister.

"I'm not sure if she wants to participate in something like this…" The small pink headed girl told him, trying not to hurt his feelings in the process. "I'm sorry Sora-kun…"

Sora looked at Kanata with a very disapointed look looking as if he was about to cry. "Ohh…" he said turning away. "Well, I see!" he shouted with a smile, his depression going away in a mere second with him going back to his old self.

Tomoyo stared at Sora while crossing her arms then she smiled when she said, "Geez, you can be happy one minute, then you become depressed, then you revert back to your old self. Something must be wrong with you if that can happen."

Sora pouted as he replied, "What do you expect? I'm not that affected you know." he said.

"Tomoyo, you should be so hard on Sora-kun," Kanata tried telling her friend as she drew some sweat. "He's just energetic sometimes."

Sora coughed. "Not sometimes… always." he said correcting Kanata's statement.

"Eh?! O-Oh right! Sorry sorry!" Kanata apologized and bowed multiple times. "I should've known it was always, but I said sometimes when I mean always!" She said and nearly started crying. "D-Don't hate me!"

Sora stared at her with a very bored look on his face saying that he already experienced this many times already. "Tomochii~! Kanachii is crying~!" he shouted in a sing-song tone. "Help, your the only one who can manage this!" he shouted.

Tomoyo walked over to her friends and sighed while watching Kanata cry. "Were you being rough with her again…?" She asked. Sora nervously shook his head. "Then, what happened…? Why is she crying…?"

Sora looked at the side. "I don't know… I didn't say anything." he said.

Tomoyo just sighed then started petting Kanata's head then smiled. "Kana-chan oh Kana-chan, please calm down little one." She said in a sing-song tone, trying to calm Kanata down.

Sora giggled at the song. "Aiming to become a composer, Tomochii?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep! My mother was a composer so, I'm following her footsteps!" the violet headed girl happily said. "I've always wanted to be one since my mother sang a song to my cousin when her parents passed away just last month."

"T-Tomochii, that must be… hard on you!" Sora shouted as he pretended to cry while hugging Tomoyo. "I didn't know that you had a hard past." he said.

"Yeah… We had to look for her because she ran out of her house. We searched all night until we find her at the park." Tomoyo quietly said, trying not to cry.

"Really?" asked Sora. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Ohh, I see! That must be really hard on you! I can't imagine me alone at the park at night!" he shouted.

Tomoyo sighed a little, getting a little tired of Sora's constant shouting. "Is shouting really necessary Sora…?" She asked as she slowly lowered her eyes and stared at Sora.

Sora shook his head looking at the other side. "No… it's just a habit." he said. "Hey, I forgot about the pinky swear! When we make promises we have to do the pinky swear-ish way right?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, let's do it!" Kanata shyly spoke up with a smile after she finished wiping her tears away. "A-And when we're older, let's promise to meet up somewhere!"

"Over the rainbow?" asked Sora trying to joke a little but Tomoyo slightly punched his shoulder instead. "Tomochii! no need to do that!" he shouted. Tomoyo smiled. "The problem is, three people pinky swear? How should we do that?" he asked.

"We do it like this!" Kanata said then grabbed Tomoyo and Sora's hands. "C'mon, point your pinky up!" As they were told, Sora and Tomoyo pointed their pinkies up and connected them together with Kanata's. Sora blushed looking at Tomoyo. "Pinky promise!" She happily said as she smiled happily.

"Yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta!" the three of them sang the song together.

10 years later - In front of Saotome Academy's Gates

On the day of entrance exam to Saotome Academy, a fully grown Kanata was on her knees, looking for her favorite headband that slipped off her head. "Oh man… If I can't find my headband on time, I'm gonna be late!" She told herself, trying not to panic as much as possible. "Tomoyo's there already, waiting for me to show up… I need to hurry…!"

A teenage boy with blonde hair bended down picking up a red headband. He then tapped Kanata's shoulder making her turn around to face her. "I think this is yours am I right, miss?" he asked with a smile.

Kanata looked up when she heard a guy's voice and saw her red headband in the guy's hands. She nodded and he handed her headband. "Thanks," She thanked him then sighed in relief. Kanata flinched after realizing that she was talking to a person that she wasn't familiar with. "U-Um, a-are you gonna go somewhere?!" Kanata suddenly yelled when she asked the guy a question.

The guy blinked then suddenly smiled. "You're going to take entrance exam right?" he asked. Kanata shyly nodded in agreement. "I'm Maeda Ichiru, what' your name?" he asked.

"H-Huh?! M-M-M-Me?!"

"Yup, you…"

"M-My name is Nanami Kanata…! N-Nice to meet you Ichiru-kun!" Kanata introduced herself as her cheeks started to become the same shade of red as her headband was.

Ichiru laughed. "No need to be so stiff, Kanata." he said as he started to walk away. Kanata in response could only stare at his back. Ichiru then suddenly stopped walking then turned back to face Kanata. "What are you waiting for? Weren't you going to take the entrance exam?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Kanata nodded then ran towards him. "I'm sorry…" She softly apologized as she put her headband on her head.

As the two walked towards the classrooms where the exams are being held, people started to whisper about something.

"Hey, aren't those two really cute?"

"Are they a couple?"

"Hey isn't that, Ichiru-san?"

"You mean that model? What is he doing here?"

Ichiru sighed. "What classroom are you in Kanata?" he asked facing the shorter girl.

"U-Um... I'm not sure..." Kanata quietly mumbled to herself.

"Kanata!" A girl ran towards Kanata and Ichiru. "Hey, we're in the same class!" The girl, who turned out to be Minato Tomoyo, Kanata's childhood friend. "Who's this person?" She asked Kanata.

"Ichiru~!" shouted a voice from afar as she waved a hand at Ichiru. She then ran towards him. "Gosh, didn't you say that you'll wait for me?" she asked as she held Ichiru's hand clinging unto him. She then stared at Tomoyo and Kanata. "You guys are?" she asked.

"Hinata! Stop acting that way, let me introduce you… this girl…" said Ichiru as he sweat dropped at the smiling girl. "Is Kujou Hinata, Hinata she's Nanami Kanata. I met her at the gate earlier." he said.

Hinata smiled at Ichiru the looked at Tomoyo. "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Minato Tomoyo, Kanata's best friend!" Tomoyo introduced herself happily as she winked and made a peace sign with her fingers. "More like her loveable partner in crime!"

"I-I'm not your partner in crime Tomoyo...!" Kanata sighed a little then confessed shyly. "H-Hinata-kun," the pink headed girl called for Hinata and he looked at her in confusion. Kanata built the courage to say, "I-I met Ichiru on the way here when my headband slipped off my head."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Kanata. "Ohh… I see" she smiled. "Well, I guess that's fine." she said.

"O-Okay!" Kanata yelled out then she started walking off. "W-Well, see ya later you guys!"

Tomoyo sighed deeply as she walked towards her before she said, "Excuse Kanata. She's been like this since we were kids... But, if you guys can help me break out of her shell and get her to be more outgoing, that'll be amazing!"

"Ohh~! Well that's nice, sure why not! We'll help you…. Kana-chan! Tomo-chan!" shouted Hinata with a not really that loud voice. "Since Ichiru's the only one I know in this school, making friends with you guys might not be that bad." she said smiling at them. Ichiru sighed in response.

"By the way, what class are you guys in?" asked Ichiru.

"S. Highest class!" Tomoyo replied. "Kanata and I are in the same class together! What about you guys? Hopefully in the same class as us~!"

"Yeah… probably… I dunno… Ichiru?" asked Hinata blinking at Ichiru. Ichire then again sighed.

"Same class as them, Hinata." said Ichiru. Hinata smiled in awe.

"As expected, Ichiru~! You never easily forget things don't you?" asked Hinata with a smile. She then faced the two girls. "It looks like the four of us are in the same class, yoroshiku ne." she said with a friendly wink at the purple headed girl.

"Yahoo!" The purple headed girl yelled out happily. "Well, I should go now. I betcha that Kanata's either waiting for me or someone else." Tomoyo said as she walked away from the two.

"Ichiru… those girls…" Hinata said staring deeply at Ichiru's emerald green eyes.

"S-class huh… well, those girls might be something special." said Ichiru walking away from Hinata. Hinata stared at him along with a pout as she ran towards him.

Tomoyo managed to catch up to Kanata after she suddenly ran away from their conversation with Ichiru and Hinata. Tomoyo was smiling and Kanata was doing the same thing except, she was fixing her headband.

"So, when do we get to see Haruka?" Tomoyo asked her best friend and she just shrugged. "I see…" She mumbled then sighed deeply.

"Maybe soon…?" Kanata said as she tilted her head while placing her finger on the bottom of her lips.

"Hopefully…"

"Hey, Haruka~! Where did you go? I was worrie- You're not Haruka!" shouted a girl with long red hair with some of her locks braided to the side. "Who are you!? Are you somehow Haruka's twin sister?" she asked raising a brow at Kanata while pointing a finger at her. Kanata shook her head. "Ehh? no? I see… sorry… you looked exactly like her, except for the headband hehe." she said as she giggled.

"Ahh! Don't tell me you know Haruka? Haruka Nanami! She's Kanata's older sister." said Tomoyo. The girl with red hair gasped.

"Ehh? really? ohh… by the way, I'm Shibuya Tomochika. I met your older sister at the entrance exams, she was late." said Tomochika smiling at the smaller girl. "And now… she's lost… somewhere inside this wide school." she said saying as she looked around. "I told her to wait for me here! But she wondered of somewhere!"

"Y-You saw Onee-chan?!" Kanata gasped when she heard her older sister's name and asked, "Where is she?! I-I wanna see her again!"

Tomoyo patted Kanata's head and felt her headband being pressed up against the palm of her hand. All she did was chuckle after she said, "Geez, calm down Kanata, we'll find Haruka."

"I-I hope so… I haven't seen her since she moved in with my grandmother…" Kanata replied.

Tomochika who was in deep thought looked around looking for Kanata's older sister. Seeing the person she was looking for she smiled at her direction while waving a hand at her. "Haruka, over here." she said still waving a hand at Haruka. Haruka in response ran towards her direction.

"S-Sorry Tomo-chan, I got lost and… ended up here later than I expected." said Haruka as she bowed a couple of times in front of Tomochika. "I'm really sorry." she continued, repeating each line over and over again.

Tomochika sighed. "It's okay, don't bow! How many times do I have to tell you that Haruka?" she said. "Your sister is here you know." she said turning her attention at Kanata.

Kanata looked at her sister and the headband wearing girl smiled at her older sister and said, "It's good to see you again Onee-chan!"

Haruka nodded in agreement. "Kanata, Tomoyo. Good to see you two again." she then smiled. "I didn't know that you two were also aiming for the entertainment world." she said as she tilted her head to the side. Tomochika awkwardly laughed at her sentence.

"Y-You're her sister and you didn't know? H-Haruka…" Tomochika said as she looked at Haruka and Kanata's completely innocent eyes.

"What's going on here…?" Tomoyo asked as she lowered her eyes. "Those two are just staring at each other…"

"Yeah, it's because those two look really alike." said Tomochika as she pointed a finger at Kanata and Haruka.

"Hey! Can you two stop staring at each other!? It's freaking me out!" Tomoyo begged as she frowned a bit.

Haruka gasped turning to Tomoyo and Tomochika's direction while having an apologetic smile on her face. "S-Sorry… it's just that I haven't seen Kanata for such a long time… sorry…" she said. Tomochika then again sighed. How many times did she already tell Haruka not to apologize, over and over again.

"A-Anyways, s-shall we go now?" Kanata asked as she snapped back into reality. "I-If not, who knows what might happen…"

"Yeah, I don't want to be late. I heard that it's Tsukimiya Ringo who's the homeroom teacher of class A." said Tomochika with a slight squeal.

"I wonder who are teacher is going to be…" Tomoyo thought loudly then looked at Kanata and asked, "Say, who do you think is our teacher?"

"U-Um, I don't know. Sorry." Kanata apologized then bowed. "All I want to do is read when I get inside." She admitted then smiled.

"Hyuuga Ryuuya…" Tomochika muttered but it was still loud enough for the other three to hear. "He's class S's homeroom teacher." she said along with a smile.

"Oh! I've seen some stuff about him! I've actually seen a couple of movies that he was in!" Tomoyo said with a smile upon her face. "Well, now I'm starting to get very excited now… Something I haven't done in a very long time! Isn't that right Kanata?!"

Kanata blinked for a moment then realized what she meant and then she nodded. "You mean like the time we all agreed on our promise that we made ten years ago?" Kanata asked and her friend nodded. "I thought so. Seemed a little obvious."

Haruka tilted her head to the side. "Now that you say it, where's Sora-kun? I thought you guys were always together." she said.

"Uh…" Kanata tilted her head then shrugged. "I don't know. He said his dream was to be a model and we made a promise."

Haruka blinked. "Ohh… I see…" she said.

Tomochika gasped. "Ehh!? Sora!?" she asked in a shouting tone.

"You know his Tomo-chan?" asked Haruka along with the others who were looking at her with confused looks.

"You mean… Mifune Sora?" asked Tomochika. All of them nodded at her question. "He's really popular! One of the top newbie models!" she slightly shouted.

Haruka tilted her head to the side. "Really?" she asked in a very calm tone.

Tomochika nodded. "You guys don't know him? He's like very popular! He's all over the magazines! Girls like him a lot!" she then again slightly shouted.

"Ahh… I didn't expect that… did you?" asked Haruka tilting her head in question at Tomoyo and Kanata. Tomoyo and Kanata shook their heads in response. "I… didn't know about this." she continued.

"Damn… I guess he won…" Tomoyo muttered sadly. "I never knew he would actually become a model… I thought he was joking…"

"W-Well, we sort a teased him a little about that…" Kanata confessed then sighed. "Well, I'm glad that Sora-kun is big on magazines!"

"Then what about the bet!?" Tomoyo asked Kanata. "What do we get out of it?!" She bitterly asked and Kanata shrugged. "Geez, he could've told us that beforehand…!" Tomoyo said then crossed her arms.

"I-I'm pretty sure he just forgot to tell us…" Kanata tried defending her old friend who wasn't even with them.

"For years?" asked Tomochika. Haruka slightly giggled in amusement.

"Well, I'm sure that he'll probably tell you guys when you meet up." said Haruka. "You guys just have to debut right? Since you guys are already here, there's no turning back, and if you two become more popular than him then… I dunno." she said.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth as she made her hand into a fist when she yelled out, "Sora, we'll be better than you!"

"Well, don't go overboard while doing that Tomoyo…" Kanata drew some sweat when she saw her friend being very determined then sighed. "By the way, is Souji here yet?" She asked Tomoyo and then she nodded.

"He should be here somewhere…"

"Who's Souji? Haruka?" Tomochika asked as she looked at Haruka.

"Minato Souji is Tomoyo's older brother." Kanata responded for her older sister. "So, if you see a guy who's like Tomoyo except that he's taller, his hair is a lighter shade of purple and a little more serious and caring, that's him." She explained and gave some details on Souji.

"Ohh… I see…" said Tomochika as she stared at the others. "Shouldn't we go to class now?" she asked.

Haruka nodded and the four girls started walking inside while talking about various topics before they saw their classes and went inside after saying their goodbyes.

Kanata and Tomoyo were walking to their class when Tomoyo suddenly said, "I wonder who else will be in our class…"

"Who knows," Kanata said then smiled a bit. "I wonder if Sora-kun will be here!"

"I doubt it!" Tomoyo told her friend as she put her hands behind her back. "He's already a model. Why would he be here?"

"I-It was sort of a joke…" Kanata confessed shyly as her face slowly grew red of embarrassment. All Tomoyo did was just sighing at the fact that Kanata's getting embarrassed.

Finally arriving in front of their classroom, Tomoyo was the one who decided to open the door.

"It's you guys!" shouted Ichiru, the one who they met earlier. "Homeroom is going to start soon." he said.

"Ah! I didn't realize that homeroom is starting soon." Tomoyo said, rubbing the back of her head in the process.

"If we haven't talked about our promise and Sora-kun, then we could've gotten here on time…" Kanata said in her usual shy way.

"Don't worry about it you guys, the teacher hasn't arrived yet." said Hinata along with a smile at the girls.

"Thank god!" Tomoyo grinned happily as she skipped happily towards an empty seat.

"Kana-chan, where are you going to sit?" asked Hinata looking at Kanata who seemed to be staring at Tomoyo.

Kanata looked around then saw a spot next to a person with short blonde hair who seems to be wearing a hat on his head. "I-I'll sit over here Hinata-chan!" Kanata told Hinata and sat down on the chair.

"Aww, Kana-chan~! You're so far away from us." Hinata whined like a child as she pouted. "Nice choice of seat position though." she said as she giggled.

"Huh? What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Kanata asked as she tilted her head. "Is something bothering you? Is that why you're giggling?"

"Nothing, it's because that the person beside you is cute." said Hinata. The person beside Kanata stood up and stared at her. "Umm.. what?" she asked.

Kanata looked over to the person who was sitting next to her and she tilted her head and asked, "U-Um, i-is something wrong?" The person didn't respond and he just looked at her which made Kanata flinch. "U-Um, s-sorry that we're talking from across the room! I-If it's bothering you, then we can stop right now if you like!"

"It's fine. Do it before homeroom starts next though." The person kindly told Kanata then grumbled to himself once he sat back down.

"T-Thanks!" Kanata thanked him then she got up and walked over to Hinata's desk and started talking to her.

"Sorry, Kana-chan." Hinata said as she slightly bowed. "I couldn't help myself." she then giggled.

"I-I's alright Hinata-chan." Kanata told Hinata then smiled a little bit. "Oh, and," The pink haired girl spoke up then looked at the guy who she was sitting next to earlier and asked, "Who's that person?"

"Kurusu Syo-kun, he's super talented! One of the toppers of the exam like us." said Hinata with a very cheerful voice. "He's going to be a very hard rival to defeat if you want debut." she whispered carefully so that the person they're talking about won't hear them chatting.

"I-Is he going to be an idol or a composer?" asked Kanata as she was fixing her headband and her ribbon. "If he's gonna be a hard rival to defeat then, is he going for idol…?"

Hinata smiled as she turned Kanata's head to face Syo. "Just look at him, blonde hair, blue eyes, that fashion sense. He's obviously aiming to become an idol." she said. "And it's not just him, there are still a lot of people who have really really great talents." she continued.

"A-Ah, I see." Kanata shyly said then looked around. "U-Um, I-I'm gonna go back to my seat before Hyuuga-sensei comes back." She told Hinata then bowed. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Kanata apologized before returning to her desk.

"Bye bye…" Hinata whispered just loud enough for Kanata to hear. She then waved a hand at her. "Good luck Hina-chan! Fight-o!" she slightly shouted.

Once Kanata returned to her desk, she pulled out a book from her bag and then she started reading before Hyuuga walked into the classroom.

"I wonder if this place will be fun… Kanata thought to herself as she read her book. Maybe something good might happen… Like the romance novel I'm reading!" She predicted happily.

* * *

**Cocoa-sensei:** Konnichiwa minna-san, you all might be wondering why starsandsnowflakes' OC's and Cocoa-sensei's OC's have appeared in this story. Only one explanation, it's a collab work of starsandsnowflakes and Cocoa-sensei.

**starsandsnowflakes:** Yahoo! Isn't that amazing?! Anyways, we worked hard on this (even though it took us two days to finish this…) [Cocoa: I was busy!] and we hope that you like this!

**Cocoa-sensei:** Two days is short, I usually finish a chapter in a week. Hope you guys like this! If you have any recommendations, PM's or reviews are always welcomed!

**starsandsnowflakes:** You're welcome to check out our profiles to read our stories (although I have a Persona and an Angel Beats story)~

**Cocoa-sensei:** thanks you guys~! bye bye~! thanks for taking your time on clicking this and we hope you like it!

**starsandsnowflakes:** Ciao~! :D See you guys next chapter~


End file.
